Late Bloomer
by LovelettersFib
Summary: They spoke out of respect, but one night, they shared a conversation that was not only of respect, but of something else. ByaUno, OneShot.


**Late Bloomer**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would be significantly different.

**Rating: **K+ to T, at most. Byakuya and Unohana don't cuss and there is nothing sexual about this pairing. The relationship, I'd like to think, is subtle and sweet.

**Characters/Pairings: **Byakuya+Unohana

**Summary: **Like many other nights, he meets her with a gaze. Then, the two do their separate things. But one night stands out from all of the other meetings that the two different people had. A blossom that was latest to bloom is their only witness.

**Notes: **ByaUno goodness! Who could ask for more? I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are appreciated. As long as the criticism is wise and not too harsh, I'll tolerate it. Thanks for reading!

No. Unohana Retsu didn't feel like tea. It had been a hot and tiring day. So many patients had to be taken care of (most of them were from the 11th Division).

Kuchiki Byakuya certainly didn't feel as content as the night before. Something about this day was rather depressing. He would walk every night. He would think. But this night, he felt rather…lonesome.

Unohana slid the shoji door open and stepped outside. Her taicho uniform was neatly folded and placed near her futon in her room. She was in thin clothes that were for sleeping. The hair that she kept into a braid was loose. Her silky black hair was long, reaching down to her hips. She sat, feet placed on the ground. The night sky was dappled with stars.

Byakuya never thought he would see Unohana-taicho without her strange braid. He stopped as soon as his intense, gray eyes rested on her. Her head was slightly bowed. She must've been thinking. As soon as she heard him stop, she looked up with her blue-violet eyes. Her pale face was soft, as always. Her lips were neither smiling nor frowning.

Their eyes met, and it seemed like quite a while until Byakuya broke the gaze and cleared his throat, softly.

Was she seeing things? Didn't Kuchiki-taicho's cheeks color a bit? Unohana stood up and bowed.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Good evening, Unohana-taicho."

He didn't think there was a need for her to address him in such a formal way. After all, she was a taicho as well.

Byakuya's eyes set on a cherry tree that grew nearby. He remembered the late bloomer that displayed itself the day that Hisana died. His grim line of a mouth lowered to a slight frown.

Unohana expected Kuchiki-taicho to continue with his nightly walk, but she was shocked as he did the surprising.

"Would you like to walk with me, Unohana-taicho?"

Retsu couldn't help raising an eyebrow. Did she hear that right? Kuchiki-taicho didn't seem like the type of man that would ask someone to accompany him on a walk, or anything else for that matter. She politely smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble, Kuchiki-taicho…"

Her voice seemed to whisper near the end of the sentence.

Byakuya nodded. Unohana walked to his side, a good distance between them. They began to walk amongst the trees and the flowers.

He remembered when Aizen had revealed his true self. He remembered the look of shock on all of the captains' faces. The air was heavy with the bitter taste of regret and betrayal. That day, they had all felt it.

He felt so week, that one day. He lay there, as helpless as a newborn baby. His long hair was scattered on the pillow. His clothes were stained with blood, dry and new. His face was paler than ever, his tongue tasting blood and sweat. He looked to his side. He was under the care of Unohana-taicho. His tense body had begun to relax.

Why didn't she send someone else to treat him? Did she…have feelings for him?

"Thank you."

Unohana stopped. She had heard funny things living in Soul Society, but this was the funniest thing she had heard in a while. Kuchiki-taicho, the prideful, had thanked her. For what did he thank her?

Byakuya faced her.

"Thank you, Retsu. You didn't have to take care of me, that day. You could've left me under someone else's care, but you didn't. I want to know _why._"

For the first time in her life, Unohana's face colored.

Byakuya stood still and calm, his face expressionless.

"You could've sent someone else, but you didn't. You chose not to and came to treat me. Why?

Unohana's eyes fell and stared at the ground, her slender hands gathered together.

"That is…Kuchiki-taicho… I…"

A small smile played on his lips. He had never thought he'd see the day when Unohana's voice quivered. She was calm and always under control. He realized that he was making her nervous.

The smile disappeared as soon as it came.

"Because it was my duty, taicho."

He felt a tug at his heart. He had the faintest hope that she would've said something else. But who was he to expect such things of Unohana?

Unohana looked up. Her small, gentle smile hid her true feelings.

But of course, Byakuya didn't know.

His eyes hardened. What made him think that Unohana didn't fear him? What made him think that she was the one person that cared for him?

It was true. Unohana was much like Hisana. But she was completely different, as well.

His eyes were like steel, but behind them was a soft, slight sadness. He looked away. He was humiliated for tonight's actions.

"Good night, Unohana-taicho."

He turned away, slowly continuing his nightly walk.

Unohana felt a twinge of guilt and regret. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt?

She caught up to him, her steps light and graceful. She gently touched his arm. He glanced at her, stopping and looking away.

"Byakuya…sama. I apologize if I offended you in any way."

Why was she so formal? She knew she didn't need to be.

He gently pushed her hand away.

"I wasn't. Good night, Unohana-taicho."

She tugged at his sleeve. He faced her, but his eyes looked to the side. He was too humiliated and hurt to look at her.

"I apologize. And…Byakuya-sama…I treated you because I was worried. And I cared. I did not personally treat you only because it was my duty. I…lied."

His eyes widened. He felt his heart beating faster, color rushing to his pale cheeks.

Byakuya looked at her. She too, was blushing.

They had this in common. They didn't speak of their feelings, too well.

He didn't know what to do. He stood there, stiff and surprised.

She laid her hands on his shoulder, gently. Raising herself up on the tip of her toes, she gently pressed her soft lips against his. Their lips parted after a short, breathless moment.

He was a late bloomer, slowest to bloom.


End file.
